2015 Lake Michigan Cyclone Season
This Season is currently active. The season started on May 1 and ends on December 31. Heinz is the strongest storm. The most active period is June to September. The season was the most active season on record. 162MC Timeline ImageSize = width:600 height:400 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2015 till:01/01/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–118 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/06/2015 till:06/06/2015 color:C4 text:Anne from:06/06/2015 till:07/06/2015 color:C1 text:Bert from:09/06/2015 till:15/06/2015 color:TS text:Carrie from:25/06/2015 till:28/06/2015 color:C5 text:Donald from:29/06/2015 till:01/07/2015 color:C3 text:Estelle barset:break from:04/07/2015 till:05/07/2015 color:TS text:Frank from:07/07/2015 till:10/07/2015 color:C2 text:Gail from:10/07/2015 till:19/07/2015 color:C5 text:Heinz from:13/07/2015 till:19/07/2015 color:C4 text:Imelda from:14/07/2015 till:16/07/2015 color:C1 text:John from:14/07/2015 till:17/07/2015 color:TS text:Kay from:14/07/2015 till:18/07/2015 color:C2 text:Lionel from:17/07/2015 till:21/07/2015 color:C5 text:Mary from:19/07/2015 till:21/07/2015 color:C1 text:Nate from:20/07/2015 till:23/07/2015 color:TS text:Lance from:27/07/2015 till:30/07/2015 color:C2 text:Opal barset:break from:31/07/2015 till:01/08/2015 color:TS text:Papa from:03/08/2015 till:07/08/2015 color:C1 text:Rilee from:04/08/2015 till:10/08/2015 color:C4 text:Steve from:15/08/2015 till:18/08/2015 color:C1 text:Tamil from:15/08/2015 till:19/08/2015 color:C4 text:Vernon from:17/08/2015 till:19/08/2015 color:TD text:LGHC_22 from:18/08/2015 till:19/08/2015 color:TS text:Wilda from:19/08/2015 till:19/08/2015 color:TD text:Indian 01 bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2015 till:01/07/2015 text:June from:01/07/2015 till:01/08/2015 text:July from:01/08/2015 till:01/09/2015 text:August from:01/09/2015 till:01/10/2015 text:September from:01/10/2015 till:01/11/2015 text:October from:01/11/2015 till:01/12/2015 text:November from:01/12/2015 till:01/01/2016 text:December LGHC Timeline ImageSize = width:600 height:400 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2015 till:01/01/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm id:C0 value:rgb(0,0,0.88) legend:Category_0 id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1 id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2 id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3 id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4 id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5 id:C6 value:rgb(0.54,0,0) legend:Category_6 Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/06/2015 till:06/06/2015 color:C4 text:Anne from:06/06/2015 till:07/06/2015 color:C0 text:Bert from:09/06/2015 till:15/06/2015 color:TS text:Carrie from:25/06/2015 till:28/06/2015 color:C5 text:Donald from:29/06/2015 till:01/07/2015 color:C3 text:Estelle barset:break from:04/07/2015 till:05/07/2015 color:TS text:Frank from:07/07/2015 till:10/07/2015 color:C2 text:Gail from:10/07/2015 till:19/07/2015 color:C6 text:Heinz from:13/07/2015 till:19/07/2015 color:C4 text:Imelda from:14/07/2015 till:16/07/2015 color:C0 text:John from:14/07/2015 till:17/07/2015 color:C0 text:Kay from:14/07/2015 till:18/07/2015 color:C2 text:Lionel from:17/07/2015 till:21/07/2015 color:C5 text:Mary from:19/07/2015 till:21/07/2015 color:C0 text:Nate from:20/07/2015 till:23/07/2015 color:TS text:Lance from:27/07/2015 till:30/07/2015 color:C2 text:Opal barset:break from:31/07/2015 till:01/08/2015 color:TS text:Papa from:03/08/2015 till:07/08/2015 color:C1 text:Rilee from:04/08/2015 till:10/08/2015 color:C4 text:Steve from:15/08/2015 till:18/08/2015 color:C1 text:Tamil from:15/08/2015 till:19/08/2015 color:C4 text:Vernon from:17/08/2015 till:19/08/2015 color:TD text:LGHC_22 from:18/08/2015 till:19/08/2015 color:TS text:Wilda from:19/08/2015 till:19/08/2015 color:TD text:Indian 01 bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2015 till:01/07/2015 text:June from:01/07/2015 till:01/08/2015 text:July from:01/08/2015 till:01/09/2015 text:August from:01/09/2015 till:01/10/2015 text:September from:01/10/2015 till:01/11/2015 text:October from:01/11/2015 till:01/12/2015 text:November from:01/12/2015 till:01/01/2016 text:December Names *Anne *Bert *Carrie *Donald *Estelle *Frank *Gail *Heinz *Imelda *John *Kay *Lionel *Mary *Nate *Opal *Papa *Rilee *Steve *Tamil *''Vernon (Currently Active) '' *''Wilda (Currently Active) '' LGHC Names LGHC assigns a name to each storm. The names are below: *Ann *Bret *Cathy *Derek *Emily *Frederic *Gilda *Hammed *Irene *Jack *Katrina *Larry *Mindy *Nick *Ophelia *Phil *Queenie *Ryan *Sandy *Talia *Vincent DHC Names If a storm affects Indiana, DHC assigns a name to the storm. These are his names to use: Douglas put your names in this section Names * Aria * Bob * Crystal * Dog * El * Fernanda * Glenn * Hope * Isa * Jack * Kandy * Love * Morris * Nathana * Opal * Pamela * Sierra * Toby * Valentine * Willette Retirement So far 162MC has announce the names Donald, Estelle, Mary, and Steve. The replacements will be David, Elise, Michelle, and Seth for 2021. LGHC retired the names Ann, Derek, Emily, Larry, and Vincent. LGHC replaced them with Annie, Danny, Emma, Lenny, and Varco. DHC retired the name Aria replaced the name with the name Abby. Storms Cyclone Anne (Ann) Main Article:Cyclone Anne (2015) Anne was a strong cyclone that impacted Michigan. Cyclone Bert (Bret) A tropical Cyclone formed and was named Bert. Cyclonic Storm Carrie (Cathy) Small storm that stayed in the open. Cyclone Donald (Derek) (Bob) Main Article:Cyclone Donald Cyclone Estelle (Emily) (Crystal) Main Article:Cyclone Estelle Cyclonic Storm Frank (Frederic) Frank was a weak storm that made landfall on Green Bay, Wisconsin. Cyclone Gail (Gilda) (Aria) Cyclone Gail formed off the coast of Indiana. Cyclone Heinz (Hammed) Main Article:Cyclone Heinz (2015) Cyclone Imelda (Irene) Main Article:Cyclone Imelda (2015) Cyclone John (Jack) John was a cyclone that made landfall on Wisconsin. Cyclonic Storm Kay (Katrina) Kay was a Cyclonic Storm that made landfall on Indiana. Cyclone Lionel (Larry) Lionel was a Cyclone that made landfall on Indiana, 1 day after Kay did. Cyclone Mary (Mindy) Main Article:Cyclone Mary Cyclone Mary was a destructive storm. Cyclone Nate (Nick) Nate was a cyclone that made landfall on Michigan. Cyclonic Storm Lance (Ophelia) Lance was a weak storm that made landfall on Ontario. Cyclone Opal (Phil) Main Article:Cyclone Opal (2015) Cyclone Opal was the first Cyclone to cross into Lake Superior without dissipating. Cyclonic Storm Papa (Queenie) Cyclonic Storm Papa was a very short lived storm. Cyclone Rilee (Ryan) Cyclone Steve (Sandy) Main Article:Cyclone Steve Cyclone Tamil (Talia) Main Article: Cyclone Tamil (2015) Cyclone Vernon (Vincent) Main Article:Cyclone Vernon Indian Depression 01 Cyclonic Storm Wilda Great Lakes Tropical Depression 22 On August 17, a noticed by LGHC depression formed. See Also *Lake Michigan Cyclone Records *2015 Lake Superior Cyclone Season *2015 Lake Erie Cyclone Season *2015 Lake Ontario Cyclone Season Category:Great Lakes seasons